Level Types
Each level in Candy Crush Saga fanons has a level type assigned to it. There are level types that can be found in almost all fanons, and there are also level types that are unique to one fanon in particular. Moves Levels In this level type, the player is required to score a specific number of points within the given move limit. Many fanons have this level type, but in most of those, they are one of the rarest level types, such as in CCR or CCJS, although some fanons such as C437CCS and CCSS feature them more predominately. Jelly Levels In this level type, the player is required to clear a specific amount of jelly squares that appear on the board within the given move limit. Jelly can be cleared by removing the candies on them, but sometimes jelly can be isolated from the board, which can make levels with this type very frustrating and hard. Many fanons have this level type, and in most of them, they are the most common type or very common. Ingredients Levels In this level type, the player is required to bring a specific number of ingredients to spaces marked with a green arrow. While in most cases this is as simple as dropping them from a high point on the board to the bottom, sometimes the ingredients may have to exit the board through the top or sides of the board. Ingredients levels are present in most fanons, but they are usually less common than Jelly levels. An exception is CCR, in which they are the most common type. Timed Levels In this level type, the player is required to score a specific number of points within the given time limit. This level type is unique in that players are not bound to the amount of moves available in the level to finish it, but rather how quickly it can be done. Like Moves levels, many fanons have this level type, but they are rare. Candy Order Levels In this level type, the player is required to fulfill specific objectives which vary from level to level. Orders can range from collecting a certain color of regular candies, a number of special candies or combinations of special candies, to clearing specific blockers. In some Candy Order levels, the required element(s) to meet the order may not appear on the board, thus requiring lucky candies to be opened in order to spawn the element(s) needed to complete the level. Many fanons have this type, and they are usually fairly common. In Candycrush071's Candy Crush, Candy Crush Sugar Saga and C437CCS, Candy Order levels are the second most common level type, while in most other fanons, they are around the third most common level type. Mixed Levels In this level type, the player must complete multiple objectives in the same level. In some fanons, such as CCR and WhyThough's Custom Crush, Mixed levels are known as Hybrid levels, but serve basically the same purpose. In most fanons, Mixed/Hybrid levels are very common, with an exception being the front half of CCR, after which, they begin to appear much more frequently. Blocker Levels In this level type, the player must clear all the required blockers shown on the left side of the screen. In some fanons like Maalit72's fanons, it can also ask for all the blocker types on screen. They generally do not appear in most fanons due to the rise of blocker orders, and as such this type is usually favored against. Chocolate Levels In this level type, the player is required to remove all the chocolate from the board. Some chocolate levels are harder due to the presence of different chocolate types in the same level. Few fanons have this level type, and their frequency is usually uncommon. Pipeline Levels This level type is similar to candy order levels, but the player must finish the current order to advance to the next one. If you collect an order that is not the current one, it won't be counted. In this type, ingredients (hazelnuts and cherries) can appear as an ingredient order, in addition to jelly. In most fanons that have this level type, it is one of the least common level types. Soda Levels In this level type, players must pop a specific number of soda bottles in order to raise the soda level and fill the entire board with soda. Only some fanons have this level type, and usually they can only be found in alternate worlds in which different types of levels exist, and their frequency tends to vary from fanon to fanon. In C437CCS, this level type is one of the more rare types, while in FCS, Soda levels are the most common type. Jelly Color Levels In this level type, the player must turn all jellies on the board from red to green with the same method as clearing regular jellies, but green jellies can be also turn back to red with the same method as well. Only some fanons have this level type, and their rarity varies depending on the fanon. Honey Levels In this level type, players must free the orange gummy bears trapped in honey. Honey behaves like marmalade in Candy Crush Saga and can have up to six layers. Many fanons have this level type, athough most of them are inactive. Like Soda levels, they are usually found in alternate worlds in which other level types not found in Reality exist, though in some fanons, the opposite holds true, and generally, Honey levels are relatively common in the fanons they appear in. Jam Levels In this level type, players must spread jam to every space on the board. Jam can be spread by matching candies which lie on jam squares that already exist. However, jam cannot be spread to spaces that have a blocker on them, which can make levels with abundant and thick blockers difficult to pass because they must all be removed before all the jam can be spread. Only some fanons have Jam levels, and they are typically not common in those fanons. Caramel Levels To beat a caramel level, you must let the caramel flow on the entire board, clearing all blockers. The caramel works like the water in Diamond Digger Saga, starting from Caramel Fountains. This level type is present in Candy Crush Reloaded. Anti Order Levels In this level type, players must use all of their moves while avoiding certain colors of candies, special candies or blockers. However, there is a tolerance of said things that can still be collected before the game ends. (Example: If the anti order is 20 blue candies, you can collect up to 19 blue candies. The 20th blue candy you collect will make you fail the level.) Only some fanons have Anti order levels, and in the fanons that do have them, they are typically not common. Banana Levels In this level type, the players must collect a specific amount of banana bunches to pass this level. Banana bunches are formed by matching groups of bananas, which are formed by matching individual bananas. There are multiple ways to get bananas. Bananas and their groups spawn randomly with candies. In some levels, bananas spawn from dispensers. Bananas can be spawned by hitting barrels. In some levels, bananas won't spawn, meaning that the player must form bananas by collecting a specific amount of yellow candies. Furthermore, some levels have green bananas which must be matched to make yellow bananas. Currently, only Candy Crush Sugar Saga and Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga have Banana levels, and they are rare in both of these fanons. Category:Level types